Continuation of MUPR:Y1:R1 “In the Wake of the Blast” with Sonicsilvia1
Please list characters in use below Edit * Asonja the Hedgehog * Jason the Abnormal (Mostly Dragon Humanoid at this time) As you approach the pile, what gender will you find? Male Female Once decided, please write your response. Male Beginning The sand began to slowly move upward, a steaming noise going off from the noticeable burned off sections. It was not fully stable, however, and collapsed. Asonja and Jason looked at each other in bewilderment. They were having a silent argument to who will go check. Jason was the loser and had to check. He formed into his full dragon form and flew down slowly. He muttered something inaudibly before getting closer. The sand immediately reacted, but only through small shifts. Gradually it cooled down and attempted once more to move. It shifted upward, eventually becoming a black-colored figure: the proportions of a mobian, but without eyes, a nose, toes, a mouth, or fingers. The only thing that made it seem male was the torso shape. Jason flew back a bit, Asonja just watching, confused and silent. Jason went up to it, getting a 360 view of it. "Uhh...what is this?" Asonja shrugged in the background. "What..." A distorted voice called from the figure, small strands of some energy static-moving about it. "not who?" Jason yelped and flew back to Asonja, crashing into him. Asonja groaned a bit and Jason got off of him, apologizing. He went back up to the figure. "S-sorry. WHO are you?" The figure didn't respond. He just, looked aside... around... at the destruction. Jason looked around with him. Asonja sat on the edge, yawning. "S-so uh...I'm Jason, by the way...Asonja's over there..." He pointed with his tail to him. He felt awkward for some reason. The figure glanced over at Jason, then Asonja. "... I crashed here..." Asonja nodded, but stayed silent. Jason nodded too. "Yeah, and we're the only ones alive after you crashed. And...if you don't mind me asking...where's the rest of your body?" The figure stepped back at this, small white sparks forming around him as he looked over his hands and feet. "... The term's 'born yesterday' right? ... Except... it's today." "Oh...right. Apologies." Jason says, his ears flicking a bit. His horns were covered by his hair, but they can be seen just a tad. "Do you uhh...want some alone time to form or...something?" "Form into what?" He looked back up at them, "is this world populated by dragons?" "No, I'm a shapeshifter. I'm mainly dragon, but Asonja's just a...hedgehog with fire powers. Everyone else is...or was...not important." "...They're dead aren't they? I fell and now they are all dead..." "Yup. Unfortunately, they're all dead...but us." "... That... does not feel right," He attempted to climb up the crater wall but he slid back down. "Here, I'll help ya." He picks him up to the surface. Asonja backed up from him as he Jason put him down safely. The figure seemed uncomfortable being picked up but said nothing. "... We shouldn't be here should we?" "I don't know, but if you would like to go somewhere else, there is a free Inn to go into...which is surprisingly unharmed during the explosion but the windows are broken and...the shard went into everyone, killing them...Eh, I should stop." Jason says and flies toward the Inn. Asonja just stood there near the figure, sighing. The figure looked at his fingerless hands for a moment. With a long sigh, a cracking sound could be heard from him. Slits began to tear open at where the eyes would be, eventually ending when two very reptilian glowing eyes were formed. They were without pupils or irises, a dark purplish grey. Asonja jumped and back up a bit, a bit grossed out by that. "Ew! Next time, warn me that you were going to sprout eyes..." He says, trying to steady his breath. The figure's glowing eyes shot up directly at Asonja, an almost warning tint of deep red washing through before returning to the previous shade. Asonja stood there, frozen for a bit. He slowly relaxed, still hiding the fact that he's pale. "N....N-nevermind..." "... I need time..." The figure slowly walked into the wreckage. "Right...uhh...we'll be over here...I guess..." Asonja says and sits down near the wreckage, looking away from the figure. He didn't eat anything, or do much of anything. He just...sat there. Time passed. Creaking doors were heard. The figure eventually walked back out, grey dust seeming to had stained his lower arms. Asonja looked up at him, seeing him upside down. "Oh hey, you're back...What happened?" He had bags under his eyes and he looked rather skinny. "I observed," He replied. "Observed...what?" He asked, in boredom. "The death, the wreckage... the buildings I ended... We should leave." "Alright, fine. Let me get the dragon weirdo..." He gets up and into the Inn. It was a rather slow 10 minute process but they came back out. Jason was a dragon humanoid at this point, exactly like his full dragon form but standing on his hind legs. "Governments will want to know what happened here I'd imagine," The being assumed. "Where do you usually go?" "I usually go underground. I'll show you. Just follow me." Jason says as he bursts into the sky. Asonja groaned and ran after the flying Jason as he heads East. The figure walked after them, then ran after them. A small trail of his black sand flew out from him as he got faster, catching up with the two soon after. Asonja wasn't fast because he was starving and tired. Jason noticed this, flew down to Asonja, put him onto his back and continued to fly. "We're almost there, just another mile." Jason says. "Asonja... why are you tired?" He asked. Jason answered for him; "Sometimes he doesn't eat or sleep from...depression I think." "... Did I add to that depression?" "Nono, do not worry." Jason assures. "You didn't add to it. He's just had a...difficult past to deal with." "And you?" "Uhh...I haven't been through much. I kinda got over my past pretty quickly. Asonja's...still in his past..." He sighs. "He doesn't want to discuss it, does he?" "It does make him feel better when someone talks about it with him. But not right now, he's a bit sick." Jason says. "You could talk it with him if you wish." "When we get to our location, I will... probably." "Alright." Jason nods and continues flying. After about 5 minutes, they reached a hole in the ground. Jason flies into the hole. "... You actually meant underground," The being noticed while following inside. "I wouldn't lie, would I?" Jason replied and the hole kept getting deeper. The heat was starting to increase a bit until finally it leveled out a giant area complete with furniture of all kinds, and even a gaming area with arcade machines and some games that don't even exist yet. "You live underground because...?" He looked about. "Society sucks for me. I'm a dragon and everyone appears to hate dragons since they're a sign of "evil" or something like that." Jason replies, setting Asonja down on a couch. "But you can..." The being's body shifted in shape briefly, like waves of scales blowing up and down again, "shift..." "Yes, I can. But my human form is rather...terrifying..." He says. As he said this, he stood on his hind legs and formed into a human...well...almost. His bottom legs were curved back and he still had most of his dragon features. "It's less 'terrifying' than your regular giant form." "I wasn't that big before. Do you want me to go to my maximum height? It's not recommended..." He muttered. He still had the head of a dragon too. The being shrugged. "And there aren't many other dragons?" "Nope. I'm the only one left of my kind. At least, I think so. Rumor has it that a female still exists, but it's just rumors for right now." "... I see," The being held up his hand a bit, fingers slowly growing out. Jason didn't seem grossed out by that. "Anyway, go ahead and make yourself comfortable. If you need anything just...contact me I suppose." "How do I contact you?" "Call me by my name or something. You know my name, right?" "Jason." "Yup. So just call me by my name if you need me. I'm going to go hunt for some food." His wings sprout and he blasts off out of the hole. "... Food..." The being clenched his new fingers, a metallic scraping noise coming from them as a third slit began forming into his mouth. Asonja looked away from that, trying not to puke. The being noticed Asonja's reaction and put his hands behind himself. "Sorry." "I-It's fine. I just get a bit queasy when you do that. It's my fault, not yours..." He says. The being can notice a dagger by his side that looked like rust. Except it was dried blood. "... You don't like yourself very much." He was silent for a minute but he nodded. "Yeah...I really dont. I've made many mistakes in the past and I can't seem to forget about them. I always wondered, 'What could I have done differently?'" "And how long ago did that happen?" "About...5 months ago." "People you cared about died didn't they?" He looked away, as if making sure he wouldnt see the tears. He nodded. "Yes. A lot of them died because of me." "Then I guess we're in similar company." "Similar...company?" He looked back at him, but not directly in the eyes. "I was born today and took at least half-a-hundred lives in my crash." "Oh yeah...right." He says, sighing. "Don't dread on it for too long." "Why? You are." "I know, I am. I can't get myself to stop." "Then how would anyone else?" "I...Don't know." He muttered, looking away now. "... What food do you eat?" "Mostly meat. I hate vegetables and fruits." "Do you cook it?" "I sometimes cook meat, yes." "So you also eat it raw." "Mostly, yes" (Just to know ahead of time, does this take place after Asonja's known Raven and all the others?) (A little bit after Asonja met Raven.) (Alright. That's works then because this would technically be before Virus has any opportunity to meet anyone.) "... Have you ever met someone like me?" "Nope. Never. I never even knew you existed." He shrugged. "So I'm the first... or the last..." He rubbed his head. "Maybe...We'll never know." Asonja shrugged. His stomach growled but didnt get up to eat. "That isn't a very comforting conclusion." "I know, it isnt." "... When will Jason be back?" "Soon. Shouldn't take him more than 10 minutes" "You need to eat." "No I do not...I'm not hungry." His stomach growled in protest. "If you want to kill yourself then there's better ways of doing it." "I've already attempted better ways. None worked." "Then why aren't you dead?" "Because I'm a failure, that's why. I'm not strong, I'm a coward, everyone hates me." "Do you actually believe that?" "Yes. I do." He narrowed his eyes away from him. "Then why is Jason getting you food?" "...Because he's hungry. And when he's hungry he'll want to eat." He's in denial now. One of the stages of grief. "He's going to eat you?" "No, he's not like that. He used to eat humans and destroy towns." "Not anymore?" "No. Not anymore." "And you?" "I'm...not really that important. I did switch sides from good to bad and vice versa. I can't tell which side is better for me." "... And you feel guilty for bad things you did?" "Yes. Heavily." "So you have a conscience. Wouldn't that mean good is what's best for you?" "I just...do not know. Im so confused. I killed so many..." I muttered the last part. "Now all three of us have... Are we going to stay in this hole forever?" "I might be...I dunno about the two of you..." "... Is there food in here?" "In the fridge. Over there." He points to it The figure walked over, picked up the fridge, and placed it at Asonja's feet. "Eat." "W-well...you didn't have to bring it over here..." He opened the fridge and then closed it. "It's filled with vegetables and milk..." "You need to eat. You'll have ten minutes." "But..." "I am going to take what is in this hole and then I am going to close it." "Close the hole just so that I can eat?" "Nine minutes, and less seconds remain." He stood there for a while and finally opened the fridge after another stomach growl. He took out a large piece of celery and took a bite out of it. He groaned, chewing it slowly. "Why do you even care? We haven't even met for a whole day..." He says, as if refusing to swallow the small bite of celery he just took. "Nine minutes... eight fifty nine..." He just continued to eat at the same pace as before. He doesn't like being rushed but he did manage to eat a celery stick, having only 4 minutes left. Once seeing that Asonja was finished, the being began moving all the items and such out of the hole. He groaned and sat back down on the couch. He had a look of jealousy for a moment, but it vanished quickly. "There, I had my freakin' vegetable...disgusting bastards..." "Once Jason is back you can have meat," The being picked up the couch with Asonja and carried it out with the last of the items... before his arms promptly crumbled from the weight. The being jerked back at this before slowly regrowing the arms. "Alright...and why did you pick up the couch...?" "Because you were on it... hm..." He turned to the hole. "We can wait for Jason." "Alright..." Asonja sat there, looking at his knife. He realized that he accidentally cut his finger after having a flashback like he has PTSD and his brain immediately caught the signal of pain afterwards. He winced, and dropped the knife on the stone ground, making a loud noise. The being noticed, and then picked up, the knife. The corner had fresh blood on it. Asonja's cut finger was bleeding and some blood dropped to the floor. Asonja had a look of absolute fear and dread. The being squeezed at the knife to crush it, but while denting it, his hand began to crack in the process. Asonja snapped out of his trance and took the being's wrist. "Stop. Leave it alone." The being's eyes flashed a brief red again, a heating energy beginning to melt the knife in his hand, but immediately after, his eyes flashed white, widening as he dropped the knife, stepping back while shaking his hand. Asonja pulled his hand back too. He looked at his own hand like he thought he melted the knife. "What are you doing?" The being asked. He took his eyes off of his hand. "Nothing...Sorry about that."